Thunder Generation
by Nekoji
Summary: The digital world ahs begaunn to shrink from many battles. now all thats left is file island, a few faithful digimon, and a new bunch of digidestined, hoping to help.


Digimon

Thunder Generation

This takes place after the digimon and takes place in the game Digimon World 1. All but crests and digivices of the pat power up tools have been eliminated. With only the power they can gather in themselves and each other, the next generation of digidesined must fight off new foes, with their own plans for File Island.

The Bios

Silvia has lost all her past glory as anything. After a fight and the loss of her last glory on Earth she is transported to a near deserted File City. There she instantly gains stature as a tamer by having her first digimon digivolve to ultimate. Ever since then she has taken it upon herself to grow and train alongside her digimon. She's very strong and if her digimon can't fight or is outmatched she'll jump in with her trusty steel staff. She is modest but doesn't realize that others care if she gets hurt and that a reputation isn't everything. She believes that Alvin was brought to the city as her replacement.

Alvin has no glory back on earth. He's the class clown born and breed. He was brought to the digiworld when the digimon realized his skill n training animals. He is quite boastful as he has so little to boast about. He's a bit brazen at times. He got to the city as a partner to Silvia.

Chapter One

Another Tamer! Greymon Saves the day.

Silvia had just recently lost the last of her glory on File City. Garurumon had an accident in the middle of the square. She hadn't left her hut near the Green Gym since she lost her temper to Elecmon. The memory kept playing over in her mind,

_"She's no tamer" Elecmon said and shock his head. Silvia turned to glare at him,_

_"What do you know you oversized rat! I'm not a master tamer okay! Metalmamemon was a fluke. A fluke!" She yelled and stormed of with garurumonin toe._

She looked up at the sky that was now blanketed in stars. Metalmamemon was her first digimon. Everyone had been adequately surprised when she had gotten gabumon to digivolve to monocromon with such minimal resources. It was a real shock when it digivlved again to metalmaemon..

Garurumon nudged her shoulder supportively. Silvia glared at him then sighed and hugged him. "Garurumon, how will I ever get the townspeople to think I'm a halfway decent tamer again?" She said, crying slightly.

"You could recruit another digimon to the town. Meremon said that he heard talk of a digimon high in the Grand Canyon. He said jijimon mentioned it might be old birdramon, who used to live here." Said garurumon.

"Birdramon… Sounds tough but we can beat 'im if we fight together." She said burying herself in his blue fur. "We have to rest, tomorrow it's off to Grand Canyon." She was asleep in seconds.

"I don't think I'll last that long, Sil." Garurumon whispered. He rolled up into a ball with his head over her protectively.

They we're rudely awakened the next morning by some fuss over by Jijimon's house. "What the…? Garurumon, get up." Silvia said tiredly. She found her trusty metal staff from its hiding place within a tree. She carried it around almost everywhere like a sword.

"Garurumon, up!" Silvia said impatiently. She nudged him with her staff.

"What?" Garurumon mumbled. He wasn't nearly as active in the early morning as her.

"Do you hear all the fuss? Come on lets go see!" Silvia said. She dashed off in the direction of the noise with her staff at the ready. Garurumon followed groggily.

The pair soon arrived at the commotion. Every digimon in the city had gathered in front of Jijimon's house. Silvia ad Garurumon pushed their way to the center. There was a boy in a yellow jacket and jeans with a woolen cap lying there with an agumon.

Jijimon slammed his wooden staff on the ground. A few of the baby and in training digimon shivered. "Let the boy breath will you!" He said. The crowd moved back a bit. "Now, as you see, another human has come. He shall be a tamer partner to our own Silvia. If any mention of him is as a replacement happens they will be punished suitably. Silvia, as well as all the other digimon, do what you can to help the boy learn the art of raising digimon. Silvia, don't drag him into one of your brazen ventures just yet." He said.

Well there go my plans for going to Grand Canyon. I already picked up supplies from the item keeper and everything. Silvia thought. He's just trying to make it seem like he isn't my replacement. On second hand, he will distract everyone from my own previous demerits. She thought impishly. She was snapped out of he thoughts when the boy began to stir.

"Where am I? Why are you all digmon? Wait, all digimon. This is a dream!" He said.

Silvia decided to act as the knowledgeable one in the situation. "You're on File City of File Island in the digital dimension. This is far from a dream." She explained.

"For the record, don't believe you but I'll go along. I'm Alvin. I've been playing this game called Digimon World 1 and this looks eerily like it. Well, I suck at that game but it sure sounds easier when it's real.

"I'm Silvia, and this _is _Digimon World 1. You got sucked into the game because the digimon thought you had a worthwhile skill that would make you useful here. I'll be your guide for now, and this is a digimon I raised, Garurumon."

"I thought you named them."

"I don't, and stop ignoring you own partner digimon."

"Wha?" Alvin finally noticed the agumon standing next to him. "Oh, hi there."

The agumon finally spoke up, "Uh well hi. I'm Pal. I um. I'm supposed to be your-r partner digimon." He mumbled. "I've never well been um very much for talking"

"Okay. I can see that, or more like hear it." There was an eerie silence after Alvin spoke. Pal was silent.

Garurumon finally stepped in, "Times a wasting. Alvin lets get you and Pal to the Gym. Silvia and I will go to-

Jijimon cleared his through to cut him off.

"Help you train! Won't we Garurumon?" Silvia finished for him.

"Yes Sil." Garurumn said. He noticed that the crowd was still there. "You can go home now everyone, there's nothing more to see."

So the group was all of the green gym. Alvin watched Pal shove uselessly at a bolder Silvia and Garurumon spared to pass time.

"Is this really going to make Pal stronger, Silvia?" Alvin asked.

The question knocked Silvia off guard and garurumon managed to strike her. She flew back but drove her staff into the ground to stop herself before she hit anything. "If you don't believe me, read the sign." She said.

"I can't its in Japanese just like all the signs in front of stores."

"Look under that. Anyway, no that doesn't seem to be doing any good. This is boring as anyway. Lets go up to the mountain gather food and you and Pal can train by fighting. I think the problem is that Pal doesn't have enough muscle to build muscle by training like this."

The group went off to the mountain, known as Mt. Panorama. In an hour they were at its peak, in a small bit of flat land. A weird looking drillmon was walking around with a tsukaimon (black patamon) nearby. They were oblivious to the tamers.

"Hey drillmon, are you sick or something?" Adam called to it. The giant drill mole turned to glare at him.

"Tsukaimon my boy, would you take care of them?" He called to the other wild digimon.

"No way!" The smaller digimon cried and ran to hide behind a tree. The drillmon grunted and walked up to them.

"Witch of you do I get to fight first?" The drill mole glared at the tamers

"Adam, run! Garurumon!" Called Silvia. Garurumon fell to his side.

"I feel… Faint… Bye…" Garurumon mumble and turned into a yellow striped digiegg.

"Oh, . Take, this and run, I'll hold 'im off!" Silvia shoved the egg to Adam and held her staff in a defense position. "I'm your opponent!" She called to drillmon. She was barely managing to hide her fear…

"This'll be easy." Drillmon said.

"Don't get cocky, I'm a master with my steal staff!" Silvia retorted. She motioned for Adam to move.

"You're telling me."

"Yes, you, the fat purple mole." Silvia bit her lip. The last comment was the last straw. The drillmon ran at her. "Get out of here!" She yelled and managed to block, drillmon's punch.

Adam needed no more convincing and ran, with the egg in hand, and Pal at his side.


End file.
